fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden
Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden & Cana Alberona vs. Kain Hikaru is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona, and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Kain Hikaru. Prologue In their guild's camp, Freed and Levy are setting up their defensive runes while Lisanna is treating Elfman's wounds. Bickslow then arrives and tells the group that he sent Rustyrose floating down the river, thinking that he may have an Organic Link Magic that may lead the enemy towards their location. Suddenly, Bickslow is attacked from behind by Kan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 The attacker reveals himself to be Yomazu from Grimoire Heart, accompanied by Kawazu who then attacks the group with Heavy Egg Rain. Levy manages to block the attack with Solid Script: Guard. Yomazu then uses his Orient Solid Script Magic to dispel the runes surrounding the camp just as Kain Hikaru arrives and attacks Elfman with Shining Dodoskoi. He then begins to battle Lisanna. Battle Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and begins to scratch Kain. However, Kain is able to push her away and reveals that he has a reserve Mr. Cursey, which he dubs "Mr. Cursey #2." Kain then pulls out a strand of white hair and puts it on Mr. Cursey #2. He then turns its properties into that of iron and reveals that the strand of hair belongs to Elfman as he uses him to attack with Metallic Rocket Mr. #2. Lisanna tries to dodge her brother but is hit and falls to the ground. As Kain grabs a weakened Lisanna, he is suddenly attacked by fire from behind. Lisanna discovers Cana to be the attacker who begins to insult Kain. Kain charges at her and Cana uses Summoned Lightning to stop him in his tracks. However, Kain managed to make himself lightning resistant, nullifying the attack. Cana then attacks with flaming cards but Kain jumps out of the line of fire by changing his properties into cotton. However, Cana is able to hit him with The Prayer's Fountain. Kain's cotton body begins to soak the water, causing him to fall to the ground. Cana then follows the attack with Icicle but Kain blocks her attack by changing his properties again. Watching the fight, Lisanna is at awe with Cana, realizing her power as one of the guild's S-Class candidates. Kain is then attacked by Solid Script: Iron from Levy who believes that she, Lisanna and Cana will be able to defeat the Dark Mage if they combine forces. Kain then begins to charge at them but Levy causes him to fall into a pitfall by using Solid Script: Hole. Cana then attacks him with her cards and Lisanna sits on top of him while using Animal Soul: Penguin. However, the Fairy Tail Mages discover that Elfman was the one Lisanna attacked. The group then sees Kain charging towards them, his properties turned into mist, as he explains that he can change positions with Elfman whose hair is still on Mr. Cursey. However, as Kain approaches the group, he triggers a rune and is trapped. Levy explains that she and Freed anticipated that this would happen and had set up traps that will make the victim unable to use Magic. She then uses Solid Script: Storm as Cana throws the Death and Fire cards. Lisanna, having gained wings with Animal Soul: Wings, catches the two spells and combines them together, attacking Kain with Triple Unison Explosion. The attacks explodes upon impact and Kain is sent flying. Aftermath While Freed and Bickslow are battling the Dark Mages, Levy, Lisanna and Cana try to free Elfman who was half-buried in the ground. Once Elfman is freed, the three girls debate on whether to join in the fight, noting that they're out of Magic. Elfman then wakes up and goes to eat Kawazu's Egg Wall and subsequently joins the fight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 After the battle, Bickslow, Freed and Elfman celebrate with the girls. However, their celebration is cut short when Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar is felt throughout the island, informing the group that the the battle with Hades is still ongoing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 8-11 The Tenrou Tree is later restored by Ultear's Arc of Time, causing the return of the Fairy Tail members' Magic and the recovery of the wounded members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 9-10 The wounded members later arrive at the Grimoire Heart Airship and manage to get the Dark Mages to evacuate the island. The guild members then celebrate their victory and return to camp to rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 3-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 14-17 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights